hayashiacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee West
Lee is the final named character created by Rasendori and was used in Rock's backstory, Two Lives. Revenge During the years where Rock believed he was simply very sick, he was actually locked away in his room due to his insanity. This happened because their father was a politician and believed that if word got out that his first born was insane his career would be over. Because of this, Lee secretly practived some dark magic and developed his skills so that he could one day break loose and strike down his family. This would happen on the day of Rock's 19th birthday, where Lee finally developed his teleportation and broke free from his imprisonment. He would kill his parents and Rin for the sake of revenge. When fleeing the scene, he knew Rock would be right behind him and therefore prepared a few surprises for him with some summonings. When Rock catches up with him, they immediatly begin fighting. Eventually, Rock learns who he is, previously Lee was hiding his face, and he would explain why he did it. Then they would battle some more and Rock would gain the advantage by severing Lee's arm. Lee would counter with bomb skill that Rock countered with his Shining Shot. Lee would lose the battle through this technique, as the Shining Shot pierced his midsection and the bomb would explode sending cursed black flames to engulf him. However, it was never confirmed if Lee had died in this blast. Skills Skilled in dark magic and could use many spells through it, however only 3 were shown. He is also skilled with a sword, but not as much as Rock. Black Magic: Summoning-- Lee can summon many dark creature, though only known to have summoned a Cyclops, orcs, and a undead rhino. Black Magic: Proximity Bomb--Lee can turn objects and creatures into bombs that explode into cursed black flames on contact with an enemy. Used on the rhino in the fight against Rock Teleportation--Lee also has the ability to teleport short distances, often used to get out of immediate danger. Quotes Rock-“You were sick! You weren’t locked up” “Oh, I was quite sick, insane actually. But is that any reason to lock up your eldest son? They never tried to help me, they just kept me hidden away so nobody would see the truth.” Rock-“Why would they possibly do that, Lee?” “Think for a moment, Rock! Dad’s a politician, he was more concerned about his public image than my own health. The idea that he had a mentally unstable son would have ruined his career. I will say Mom was against it, but she still went along with it all those years.” Rock-“What about Rin…and the baby? If what you say is true, they had nothing to do with it!” “As I said, jealousy was also a part of this. You were the perfect son for dad. You were loving, funny, and so full of childlike cheer. You were even about to start a family of your own. It was about time I, the sickly brother, got to take you down. But hey, here’s an optimistic approach, you’re about to join them.” Trivia Name helps to form "Rock Lee" from Naruto when combined with his brother's. His ability is the opposite of Rin's